Wreck it Aladdar ( Strongdrew941 Style )
Cast: ⁃ ‪Wreck-It Ralph - Aladdar ( Dinosaur 2000 ) ⁃ ‪Vanellope Von Schweetz - Mia ( Little Baby Bum ) ⁃ ‪Fix-It Felix Jr. as Itself ⁃ ‪Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun as Itself ⁃ ‪King Candy - Kron ( Dinosaur 2000 ) ⁃ Turbo (King Candy's true form) - Carnotaurus ( Dinosaur 2000 ) ⁃ Cy-Bug King Candy - Velociraptors ( Dinosaur 2000 ) ⁃ ‪General Hologram - Barney ( Barney and Friends ) ⁃ ‪Taffyta Muttonfudge - Emu ⁃ ‪Surge Protector - Cape Buffalo ⁃ ‪Sour Bill - Godzilla ( Godzilla Unleashed ) ⁃ ‪Q*Bert - Giraffe ⁃ ‪Zangeif - Panda ⁃ ‪Clyde - Frog ⁃ ‪Zombie - Obisodus ( Godzilla Unleashed ) ⁃ ‪Sonic the Hedgehog - Bloo ( Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends ) ⁃ Cy-Bugs - Velociraptors ( Speckles the Tarbosaurus ) ⁃ Cy-Bug that Ralph takes to Sugar Rush - Alligator ⁃ Cy-Bug that eats Dr. Brad Scott - Newt ⁃ Cy-Bug that eats King Candy - Apatosaurus ( When Dinosaurs Romed America ) ⁃ ‪Dr. Eggman - Godzilla 1954 ( Godzilla Unleashed ) ⁃ Markowski - Grasshopper ⁃ ‪Mr. Litwak - Deer ⁃ ‪Mary - Wolverine ⁃ ‪Gene - Eagle ⁃ Don - Baylenne ( Dinosaur 2000 0 ⁃ ‪Deanna - Iguanodon ( Dinosaur 2000 )‬ ⁃ Roy the Nicelander - Brown Bear ⁃ Nel - Lioness ⁃ Norwood - Moose ⁃ Lucy - Milon ( The Backyardigans ) ⁃ Meg - Peg ( The Backyardigans ) ⁃ ‪Wynnchel and Duncan the Sugar Rush security guards - Rhino ⁃ Devil Dogs - Deinonychus ( PRIMEVAL ) ⁃ The Other Policemen - Mr. Herriman ( Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends ) ⁃ ‪Tapper Bartender - Cow ( Little Baby Bum ) ⁃ ‪Moppet Girl - Tiger ( LBB Jurior ) ⁃ The Boys Playing Sugar Rush - Otis ( Barnyard ) ⁃ Beard Papa - Starfish ⁃ Candlehead - Alex ( Walking with Dinosaurs 2013 ) ⁃ Rancis Fluggerbutter - BJ ( Barney and Friends ) ⁃ Jubileena Bing-Bing - Varan ( Godzilla Unleashed ) ⁃ Crumbelina DiCaramello - Bull ⁃ Marshmallows - Wildebeest ⁃ Laffy Taffy - Spinosaurus ( Jurassic Park 3 ) ⁃ Sugar Rush Announcer - Mayor ( Powerpuff Girls ) ⁃ Glen the ‪Turtle - Tutter ( Bear in the Big Blue House ) ⁃ Kohut - Eduardo ( Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends ) ⁃ Dr. Brad Scott (Calhoun's Fiance) - Zebu ⁃ Priest - Ostrich ⁃ ‪M. Bison - Manatee ⁃ Satine - Cow ⁃ ‪Cyborg - Bison ⁃ ‪Ken Masters - Trello ( Bear in the Big Blue House ) ⁃ ‪Ryu - Bear ( Bear in the Big Blue House ) ⁃ ‪Yuni Verse - Dog ⁃ ‪DJ - Wilt ( Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends ) ⁃ ‪Game Central Station security - Pappy ( Rolie Polie Olie ) ⁃ ‪Bowser - Rudy ( Ice Age 3 ) ⁃ ‪Coily - Sharptooth ( The Land Before Time ) ⁃ ‪Slick - Zini ( Dinosaur 2000 ) ⁃ ‪Sam - Alligator ⁃ ‪Ugg - Bison ⁃ ‪Chun-Li - Hedgehog ⁃ ‪Cammy - Tapir ⁃ ‪Neff - Eland ⁃ Kano - Guanlong ( Dinosaur Unhearted ) ⁃ ‪Paperboy - Berry ( Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends ) ⁃ ‪Knight - Kingfisher ⁃ ‪Frogger - Duck ⁃ ‪Dig Dug - Ibis ⁃ ‪Fygar - Gigan ( Godzilla Unleashed ) ⁃ ‪Pac-Man - Charlie Brown ( Charlie Brown Franchise ) ⁃ ‪Inky - Polar Bear ⁃ ‪Blinky - Armadillo‬ ⁃ ‪Pinky - Mile ( Barnyard ) ⁃ ‪Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 - Wolves ⁃ ‪Peter Pepper - Aardvark ⁃ ‪The Qix - Fred ( Scooby Doo Movies ) ⁃ Snowanna Rainbeau - Donkey ⁃ Gloyd Orangeboar - Falcon ⁃ Minty Zaki - Bullfrog Category:Wreck It Ralph Movie Spoofs Category:Strongdrew941